paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
DJ Mothman
)}} (poster) (in-person) |family = Lavish Price (ex-wife) Ritz Price-Lee (daughter)}} DJ Mothman is one of the hosts of The Fever, a radio show on 98.6 FM, alongside his co-host Professor Bigfoot. Though he does not appear in person for the first few pages, DJ Mothman is portrayed through various different mediums as his voice plays alonside his co-host's through Stephen's radio during the first few pages of Chapter 6. Appearance On the poster in Stephen's room, DJ Mothman wears a white shirt under a neon yellow hoodie with an indistinguishable cyan design on its front and blue semi-transparent wings attacked to its back. He wears a pair of headphones with antennae decorations and yellow, cyan, and lime green highlights over his orange hair, as well as large glasses with red lenses intended to resemble a moth's. In real life, DJ Mothman has mostly the same design with a few noticeable changes; his face is covered in stubble, he has bags around his eyes, he wears a black beanie with one antennae decoration sticking out and the other missing, and he does not wear his white shirt. Personality DJ Mothman is more temperamental than his co-host, intending to slam a disapproving commentator and being quick to use Professor Bigfoot's speech as a way of insulting said commentator. He also has a tendency to take things personally, such as when he questions what he wants in his heart as his co-host mentions it in his explanation as well as admitting that he primarily wanted to "make...Henry..feel bad" in response to the comment from earlier. Background In the past, DJ Mothman started a business selling snake oil vitamin supplements and accumulated a fortune for his efforts. He married a woman named Lavish Price, who frequently took advantage of his wealth alongside their daughter, Ritz Price-Lee. Their marriage eventually became strained to the point where they decided to separate, though they have yet to legally divorce. At another point in time, DJ Mothman began hosting a radio talk show alongside Professor Bigfoot. During a trip to Chupacon '99, an unknown incident occurred which they both agreed to not talk about going forwards; in the present day, he gets cut off while proposing that they do something "if his feelings haven't changed" since then . Paranatural Chapter 6 After being grounded by his mother, Stephen storms up to his room and punches his radio to turn on The Fever, where DJ Mothman introduces himself and his co-host, Professor Bigfoot. From that point onward, the two's dialogue continues to play over the following scenes even after Stephen leaves his house. During their dialogue, Professor Bigfoot mainly speaks while DJ Mothman makes humorous interjections throughout his speech. DJ Mothman shows particular ire towards one of their commentators, Henry, who dislikes their conspiracy theories and calls them "dorks" . After Stephen rescues a dog from Ritz Price-Lee and decides to search for its owner, the scene cuts to The Fever's real-life studio, where Professor Bigfoot asks his co-host what he wants "in his heart". After DJ Mothman confusedly replies "I want… to… make… Henry… feel bad?", Professor Bigfoot places his hand over his and repeats the question, causing DJ Mothman to blush. Afterwards, Professor Bigfoot removes his hand and continues the show. Later in the program, Professor Bigfoot puts a finger on DJ Mothman's mouth, asking if he'd be ready to face the realities of their fantasies should they be realized , and Mothman blushes again. During Lavish Price's evil gloating, she reveals that DJ Mothman is her ex-husband and that he has a large amount of wealth due to selling "snake oil vitamin supplements". Relationships Family * Lavish Price - Lavish holds her ex-husband in little regard, sneering at his image in a picture of her family (where she's making the same expression). The primary reason she hasn't filed for divorce against him is because she relies on his vast fortune, and she hopes to leave him once her dog-powered bitcoin mining scheme bears fruit. * Ritz Price-Lee - Ritz is DJ Mothman's daughter; in a picture of their family, she appears unamused while he slings his arm over her and puts on a grin. She appears to have inherited her freckles and lighter complexion from him. Coworkers * Professor Bigfoot - DJ Mothman is more emotional than the professor, but the latter is able to calm him down. DJ Mothman blushes when Professor Bigfoot places his hand on his and mentions a previous incident before being cut off, suggesting that the two had been romantically involved at some point. Memorable Quotes )}} )}} Trivia * As his ex's desire to separate from him shows that she cuts out the "-Lee" part of her last name, DJ Mothman's last name is or at least ends with "Lee". * Throughout their show, DJ Mothman makes several interjections which may or may not be true indications of his personal life. ** On , he tells listeners to check out his new rap album. ** On , he mentions that he has an ex-partner. Said partner is later revealed to be Lavish Price. Gallery Professor Bigfoot Ch6Pg3.png|The poster in Stephen's room. ( ) Professor Bigfoot & DJ Mothman - Ch6Pg6 02.png|The moon. ( ). Professor Bigfoot Ch6Pg6 01.png|The items in the corner store. ( ). Professor Bigfoot & DJ Mothman - Ch6Pg8.png|The wall mural. ( ). Bigfoot_And_Mothman_Kaiju.png|The King Kong and Mothman Kaiju Battle. ( ) Professor Bigfoot & DJ Mothman - Ch6Pg18.png|The rock and moth. ( ). Professor_Bigfoot_&_DJ_Mothman_-_Ch6Pg25.png|The ice cream. ( DJ Mothman Alas.png|DJ Mothman in the studio, reacting to Professor Bigfoot's "Alas". ( ) Bigfoot And Mothman In Clouds.png|Professor Bigfoot and Mothman shown in the clouds behind Stephen. ( ) Ritz Lavish and DJ Mothman Family Photo.png|A family portrait of Mothman, Ritz Price-Lee, and Lavish Price. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive